In recent years, various wireless communication techniques have been developed with the aim of taking the place of cables that connect electronic devices. Examples of these wireless communication techniques include Bluetooth® or other various close proximity wireless communication systems.
In Bluetooth® Audio/video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP) is stipulated. The AVRCP is used in order to remote-control playback of content data (audio or video). The AVRCP can enhance the operability relating to playback of content data.
In the meantime, in general, portable devices, such as a music player and a wireless headset, require low cost and low power consumption.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-223443 discloses an apparatus which wirelessly transmits video/audio data. This apparatus includes a broad-band communication module which uses a band of 2.4 GHz or 5.2 GHz, and a narrow-band communication module which uses a band of 400 MHz or 1.2 GHz. The broad-band communication module is used in order to wirelessly transmit video/audio data. On the other hand, the narrow-band communication module is used in order to turn on/off the broad-band communication module.
In this apparatus, however, no consideration is given to the structure for executing remote control. Thus, there is a demand for realizing a novel technique for reducing power consumption for wireless communication, without degrading operability.